Not Meant To Be
by Shaari
Summary: It's a birthday, and for birthdays you receive gifts. But what is Lucy going to do when she receives a mysterious gift that'll cause mayhem amongst Fairy Tail? And why does Gray feel so overprotective over the Celestial mage all of a sudden?
1. Presented

**A/N: **I do not own anything of Fairy Tail (except this fanfiction of course!) This is my very first try of writing Fairy Tail, really wish not to make any of the much loved Fairy Tailers OOC but please forgive if I do a little! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 1 -<strong>

"Oh," the Celestial mage said as she pushed open the doors of Fairy Tail.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the guild's mages chorused as she stared.

"Don't think we've forgotten about it!" a small blue-haired mage smiled as she revealed three others who brought out a cake decorated with the infamous Fairy Tail emblem, miniature guild members and Celestial spirits.

"We've decided to help too, there's no way we'd miss our master's birthday!" a spiky orange-haired boy said pushing up his blue-tinted shades, his eyes sparkling behind them.

"Can we dig in now? I've already restrained myself for long enough!" the fire Dragon Slayer pipped up from the dense crowd a wide grin plastered to his face.

"Hah? Turning into a pig now are you? I guess fried style…" Natsu's eternal rival tutted beside him, shirtless as usual. Natsu whipped his head to face Gray.

"What was that, ya wanna have a go now ice pervert?"

"Bring it, flame-ass!" and the two pounced at each other fists raised.

"It's a lady's birthday and you two imbeciles decide to fight now? BEHAVE!" the S-class mage bellowed then knocked the two male mages away from each other with her armour covered fists. Natsu and Gray nursed their foreheads on the floor, not daring to say another word under Erza's fierce gaze but glared at each other nevertheless. But their anger was short lived as the blonde mage burst out laughing.

"Everyone… thanks so much!" Lucy Heartfilia smiled, tears rimming her eyes a little. Offering her hands out, she pulled the fire and ice mages up from the floor. As soon as Lucy released them, Loke took her hand and kissed it. The guild wolf-whistled as the Celestial Spirit's master blushed deep red.

"Congratulations after another year, princess," Loke chuckled as Lucy snatched her hand away.

"And you call me the pervert?" Gray snapped at Natsu who resorted to drooling at the cake ignoring the ice mage.

"Gray, where are your clothes?" Erza said quietly sending Gray scuttling off to find his shirt before she could land a punch on him.

"D-Don't do that, Juvia's already after my neck for thinking wrongly that I'm her love rival I don't need Aries to have the same misunderstanding!" the Celestial Spirit of Leo smirked.

"We can always keep it our secret…" Lucy sighed as she forced Gate closure.

"Oi, here's a present I made for ya earlier," Gajeel's rough voice cut through the busy chit chat.

"Wow! So real! Thanks so much, Gajeel!" Lucy took the small iron figurine of herself from the iron Dragon Slayer and admired its close details.

"Ehhhh, I didn't know you looked at Lucy _that_ closely," Natsu jeered. Gajeel gritted his teeth.

"Do you want me to turn your head into pulp?"

"You liiiiiiiiike her!" Happy chirped hovering beside Gajeel's head who took a swipe at him as Natsu arched back with manic laughter.

"Quit rolling your cat tongue like that!" the iron mage yelled as he chased after the blue Exceed.

"Oh, such a beautiful scene fit for a beautiful maiden!" everyone peered towards the sound of the newcomer.

"Hibiki!" Lucy cried out in surprise as the Blue Pegasus mage walked in.

"Long time no see, Lucy," Hibiki said before bowing low.

"Wait, please tell me that you're alone," Erza said suddenly stiff her eyes darting around on high alert. Hibiki smiled.

"Ichiya-sama unfortunately could not make this appearance, please forgive me," but Erza only let a sigh of relief.

"I must be going soon but before that, I'd like to present you with your birthday gift. A Blue Pegasus made perfume specially crafted for you," Lucy's eyes widened at the small glass bottle.

"It's so pretty!"

"Let me spray it on for you," and the mage brushed his hand lightly across the nape of Lucy's neck.

"He liiiiiiiiikes you," Natsu imitated Happy earning a punch from Erza instead sending him crashing into the bar.

"Now I must be going, I'm saddened I cannot spend more time with you on this lovely day but I shall be thinking of you, Lucy Heartfilia."  
>"There really are too many pervs around Fiore…" Lucy muttered as Hibiki blew a kiss at her before leaving.<p>

"Lu-chan, here's mine it's not much but I hope you enjoy it!" but just as Levy was about to hand the book to her, Lucy felt herself flying backwards out through the Fairy Tail guild doors.

"What the-?"

"Let's be alone, Lucy just us two no one else, please?" Lucy blinked as she met the gaze of Loke.

"Loke? I thought I closed your Gate!"

"How can I leave such an irresistible beauty like you alone?" his smooth voice filled her ears and Lucy's eyes widened with shock as she flew through the Spiritual World. But as soon as they entered, they had left. Lucy tried scramble away from Loke who now held her hips down firmly as they landed on something soft.

"Seriously Loke, this isn't even funny-!" her words only made Loke lean in closer. He drank her scent in an almost wild look appearing into his eyes.

"I'm succumbing, let me be," he whispered. Lucy panicked as she realised they were on her bed back at her home. This is _not_ how a birthday should be!

…

"Gray-sama, here it is! Though Juvia prefer Gray-sama showing his perfect chest!" Juvia squealed with embarrassment but Gray's mind was elsewhere, as always. _Wonder what happened to Lucy…_

"I think… that was Loke," Mira's voice said through the sudden silence that befell on the guild. Gray's ears perked up. _Loke? What the hell is he doing back here?_

"Did he say something like 'be alone' before they suddenly disappeared?" Levy's comment sliced through the ice mage's chest. _He did not just kidnap Lucy!_ Gray shook his head slightly. _What am I thinking, for God's sake I'm sounding like a besotted idiot!_

"Lucy, where did Lucy go?" Natsu slurred still slightly winded from Erza's attack.

"Gone somewhere private with Loke I guess," Erza chuckled only to find herself grabbed by the collar by the iron Dragon Slayer.

"You did NOT just say that! Damn you Loke you bastard!" and without another word Gajeel zipped off out of the guild.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Cana said looking as shocked as Erza.

"GAJEEL, YOU METAL WHORE STAY AWAY FROM LUCY! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu yelled after the long gone Dragon Slayer then proceeded to go after him.

"Aye, sir! But… you haven't even tasted the cake yet!" Happy cried flying lazily after the fire mage.

Gray felt a surge of anger rise from within. _Who the hell do they think they are? She's not some object to be owned!_ The ice mage clenched his fist to stop himself hitting the desk.

"G-Gray-sama? Where are you going?"

"Out, and don't follow," Gray snapped taking off the shirt he'd just put on. He refused to let them do what they want with her.

* * *

><p>*sighs, if only Gray was real! T_T Oh this is definitely a GrayxLucy fic but... I have a soft spot for Loke ^_^; Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<p>

**Shaari**


	2. Rivalling Entry

**A/N**: Officially very addicted to Fairy Tail! Thank you so much Mashima-san for making such a great manga/anime (and especially for creating Gray!3) Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Chapter 2 -<span>**

_Crap… where the hell does the woman live?_ Gajeel had stopped in the middle of the street scratching the back of his head, deep in thought for once. _And what's with this empty feeling in my chest, I swear I ate all the iron this morning with extra sides too. Tsch, can hardly breath normally-_

"OUT OF MY WAY!" the iron mage looked around just in time to see a pink-haired mage zoom towards him, fire erupting behind him.

"Oh sh-," but before Gajeel could finish his insult he found himself flying through the air of Magnolia. _That hot-headed moron, I'm gonna kill him for sure! As soon as I find that damn woman's house!_

…

"L-Loke… g-get off me!" Lucy said pushing away her Celestial Spirit by the face. The Spirit of Leo backed off slightly, his eyes full of hurt.

"What is it? Don't you like me?" he asked.

"I-It's not that! I just don't-, wh-what was that?" Lucy looked past Loke and outside her window. Her house and the entire street was rumbling, "an earthquake?"

"LUCY!" and suddenly Loke was very much away from Lucy, his figure carving a Loke-shaped indent in the Celestial mage's bedroom wall, "I'm glad you're OK."

"Natsu! Thank-… YOU IDIOT, I'M RENTING THIS HOUSE, DON'T GO BREAKING THE WINDOW SO CASUALLY!" Lucy yelled before aiming a punch at Natsu but she stopped as Natsu caught her attack, then pulled her towards him.

"Thank goodness," Lucy found herself breathing into Natsu hot yet warming chest. _What the-?_

"N-Natsu, it wasn't like I was dying or anything-," she said climbing out of his embrace.

"No! It was breaking me, seeing you two together! You mustn't give in to that player!" Lucy raised her eyebrow, _since when did Natsu understand the concept of 'players'? And since when did he care who I hung around with? Not that I'm not glad he came to disrupt Loke…_

"What did you just say, flame butt?" Loke picked himself up from the floor, glaring at Natsu who slowly turned his gaze towards the Celestial Spirit.

"Stay away from my princess," Lucy's jaw dropped feeling completely freaked. A sneer reached Loke's face.

"Oh yeah? You'll have to take her away from me first!" then he pounced both his hands wielding the power of Leo.

"FORCE GATE CLOSURE!" the blonde-haired mage yelled before Natsu took his side of offense, "Natsu, I think you overreacted slightly it was just Loke not an enemy!"

But Natsu didn't listen only gathered her up into a hug again. _What's with all this hugging? Since when was he the hugging type?_

"Don't leave me like that, Lucy."

"It wasn't my choice to begin with in the first place!" Lucy cried totally confused at Natsu's odd behaviour. The fire mage held her by the shoulders and looked deep into the Celestial mage's eyes. _I-Idiot, stop looking at me like that! Although… I swear this gentleman-version of Natsu that I fantasised about once- Gah stop thinking crazily Lucy!_ A slight blush reached Natsu's cheeks. _Am I warm because of Natsu's flames or am I seriously blushing like crazy? Mah, what's going on here? _Then her eyes narrowed.

"This isn't some birthday prank is it?" Natsu's eyes widened with shock and upset.

"That's mean Lucy… You know I'd never do that," Lucy expected the mage to suddenly arch back in his manic Natsu-style laughter but it didn't come. _Oh geez, he's not _serious_ about it is he? I-I'm not ready, not to mention I've never thought about you in that way!_

"NO DON'T LEAN CLOSER!" Lucy yelled, finding herself in the same situation as she was earlier with Loke. _Gaw what is with men these days? Seriously lacking originality here-!_

"Eh, so that's where the girl lives?" for some reason, Lucy's mood darkened further. _Why is Gajeel here?_

"Ga-Gajeel! It's not what it looks like-!" _last thing I want is to be the talk of the guild!_

"It really better not be," the Dragon Slayer said in a dangerously low voice his fists clenched.

"G-Guys, if you're going to fight please could you take it outside please, my house is already ruined as it is?" Lucy said in a small voice cutting through the suffocating silence. Natsu and Gajeel tore their death-dripped gazes away from each other and looked towards Lucy's window.

"Out there," Gajeel grunted.

"Don't need you to tell me," Natsu replied, "stay here Lucy, I'll protect you from those idiots."

"If it weren't for Lucy, I would've killed you right here," _that's weird, Gajeel would just destroy Natsu and the house usually… maybe it's a good thing that it's my birthday-_ but Lucy thought too soon because the iron mage jumped through Lucy's second now-broken-too window.

"You scrap metal piece of rust, don't go breaking Lucy's windows!" Natsu shouted after Gajeel before jumping out too.

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD!" Lucy screamed.

…

"Please tell me I didn't just hear that," Erza said rubbing her temples whilst glaring at an apologetic Hibiki.

"Seems that I got the potions mixed up…" the Blue Pegasus mage said.

"So, any guy that just touched Lucy would be infatuated?" Mirajane summarised slowly. Hibiki nodded.

"And they would want her to be theirs," Levy's eyes widened. Another nod.

"And it won't wear off by itself," Juvia's eyes narrowed. Nod number three.

"And any guy from now on who touches Lucy would be further engrossed with her," Cana said with slight disgust. Hibiki wailed slightly.

"So how come you're not affected?" Hibiki sighed at Erza's question, "I recall you touching her neck."

"I was wearing transparent gloves to stop the effects of the potion affecting me, but Erza-san-," but he cut off as he saw Erza's aura turn fiery.

"If you were a Fairy Tail, I would've punched you straight to hell but now is not the time," Levy suddenly gasped, "what is it?"

"Wasn't Lucy just kidnapped by Loke?"

"And didn't Natsu and Gajeel tear off after them?" Wendy clicked on too.

"Natsu hasn't even hit puberty even though he should have, Gajeel shouldn't know where Lucy lives so it should be alright in the meantime-."

"The potion's not like that, it causes anyone to become love-stricken… Erza-san there's something I need to-," but Hibiki found himself face-flooring as Erza stamped on his back.

"Girls of Fairy Tail, our fellow princess is in trouble! Let's set out before this gets out of hand!"

"But have you thought about where Loke and Lucy would be?" Erza smirked at Charle's question.

"Loke's a womaniser, bedroom would be his preferred place," the girls all screeched.

"And in the bedroom…" Levy trailed off.

"… there'd be a bed…" Mira continued.

"… to sleep-," but Juvia couldn't continue.

"LET'S GO! Mirajane and Juvia, could you stay and make sure if Lucy comes back you stop her nearing the men? Especially Macau, Wakaba and Elfman?," the three men burst into angry retorting which Erza ignored, "Hibiki, you're coming with us."

"O-Of course," Mira watched the girls set off, a semi blacked out Hibiki being dragged behind Erza, wondering how far Loke's gone already. _Poor Natsu or Gray if they see, I don't think either of them are ready to see such scenes…_  
>"I wonder what Gray-sama is doing right now-," then Juvia's eyes widened.<p>

"Juvia?"

"Gray-sama fell over earlier because of Erza-san."

"Yeah, she punched him-."

"And Lucy-san offered her hand to him," Mira gasped, "Juvia will go after Gray-sama! Juvia will not lose to the likes of Lucy-san!"

Mira sighed walking back towards the bar. _What a birthday Lucy is having, although… it is a girl's dream to have so many strong men chasing after her!_ Mira giggled to herself. _I wonder who she'll not refuse if they come onto her… Opportunity Lucy, go for it!_ Then a hand descended on the silver-haired mage's shoulder. Mira looked behind to find a shirtless mage with a serious look on his face staring at her.

"I need a favour."

* * *

><p>So Gray wasn't in this chapter much... but he will be! And poor Hibiki... Thanks for reading and the reviews! Much appreciated and inspiring! Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p>

**Shaari**


	3. The Battle

**A/N: **Going on holiday for 4 days tomorrow! So no update for a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter! GONNA MISS THE NEW FAIRY TAIL EP T_T R&R or leave suggestions if you wish! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Chapter 3 -<span>**

Lucy stared worriedly from her broken bedroom windows. _They really look serious about it!_ Wind blew through the two Dragon Slayers' ruffling their clothes and hair shooting death glares at one another. _What is this all about?_

"Lucy!" the Celestial mage spun round at the sound the blue Exceed.

"Happy! Where've you been?" the flying cat sighed.

"I've trying to follow Natsu but he ran off so quickly I almost did a double-take… not to mention I'm still depressed from not having a slice of the cake," then Happy looked around Lucy's wrecked room, "what happened here?"

Lucy sighed audibly looking more depressed than the cake-deprived Happy, "Natsu had a go at Loke who I Forced Gate Closure on then Gajeel joined the fray, now they've taken the fight outside."

"I don't get it."

"Nor do I. But what are we going to do? It really doesn't look like one of those banter battles, they really look like they're going to kill each other," Lucy continued peering out her window again. Happy floated next to her.

"It'll be fine, they wouldn't really kill each other otherwise Erza will be after the survivor!"

"Oi oi, you're basing this fight's outcome on Erza who's not even here?"

Down below, the fire and iron mages clenched their fists.

"Let's do this the old way shall we, rustbrain?" Natsu sneered.

"Tsch, don't cry when ya lose, firesparkle," Gajeel snorted then looked up towards Lucy. The blonde mage started back slightly as he caught her gaze. _Don't look at me as if I'm Panther-Lily!_ Although she could do with a gentle Gajeel, shuddering at the memory of how he abused her when he was still a Phantom guildee.

"Lucy, please be the judge."

"WH-WHAT? I refuse to judge which of you gets the worst beaten out of the other and then having to report back to Erza when she asks then getting beaten to pulp because I didn't stop you! Please just stop this!"

"Aye! The cake's going to get cold!"

"Happy… the cake was cold to begin with anyway-."

"Sorry Lucy, but for the sake of our love I must do this," Lucy and Happy's jaws both dropped simultaneously.

"He liiiiiikes you," Happy rolled his tongue but stiffer than usual from the shock. Lucy was too surprised to even react.

"I'll go first shall I?"

"Humph, either way you're going to lose bad so I'll give ya a headstart," Natsu jeered.

"Natsu! Since when did you let the enemy attack first?"

"Happy, stop encouraging this!" Lucy yelled.

"Here I go!"

…

"Gray, are you sure about this?" Mirajane asked trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice.

"Huh, this is precisely the reason I need your help."

"No, well that is, I mean how do you actually feel towards Lucy?" the ice mage raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? She's just a teammate who's a very good friend," Gray replied smiling a little. _More than just a friend._ Mira looked deep into Gray's eyes trying to find any sort of deceit. _Hmm, maybe I should probe a little further; he did touch her after all!_

"That's a shame, because I think Lucy really does like you…" Mira trailed off suggestively.

"Of course she does, we wouldn't be the ultimate team of Fairy Tail if we had weak bonds," _wow, does she? This is definitely news. I mustn't let her down, and especially not to those pigbrained mages._

"Sorry for doubting you, Gray I just have to be careful since you are going to be near Lucy and she has that strange potion affecting all the men around her."  
>"And the men with weak hearts are affected, why doesn't that surprise me?" Gray muttered frowning now, "anyway, let's go Mirajane, I'm counting on you!"<p>

"No worries Gray. Lisanna would you take over for me here in the meantime?"

"Of course sis, leave it to me!"

…

"HUUUUUUUUUH?" Lucy couldn't help exclaiming.

"_Love. It's the feeling that I most treasure. Lucy. It's the girl who I most love_," Gajeel strummed away at his guitar.

"N-No way," _where the heck did he put his guitar all this time?_

"Ah, see! I told you they weren't really going to fight!" Happy said nodding his head with his little arms folded.

"That was not the point!"

"Eh? So are you disappointed they weren't going to fight?"

"No! I'm happy about that-."  
>"Or are you just more happy now that Gajeel is-," Happy spluttered slightly, "serenading you?"<p>

"SHUT UP YOU FURBRAIN CAT!"

"Seriously Gajeel, is this all you can do?" Natsu said, not a hint of amusement in his face. Gajeel pulled down his white hat. _Since when did he change clothes too? _Lucy thought wildly unable to process the bizarre scene.

"Heh, a woman loves their man to sing. I'd like to see you win against that," the iron Dragon Slayer backed off, letting Natsu on the centre stage.

"Lucy, I shall clear that horrific memory of what that scrap metal freak calls _serenading_ and fill your mind anew with true romance," _Natsu's vocabulary has just increased ten fold…_

"Oh I wonder Natsu has to bring for this battle!"  
>"This is no time to be curious, Happy!" <em>there's seriously something wrong with them, but… I'm kinda curious too!<em>

"Let the flames of my passion wrap you in eternal warmth, my beautiful princess," Lucy smiled uneasily, _those are such typical Loke words so why the hell is it coming out of Natsu's mouth? I wonder if Loke's behind all this…? _But Lucy's thoughts were disrupted as fireworks brighter than the sun lit up in front of her eyes.

"Wow!" Natsu grinned and his heart leapt at Lucy's beaming face. _Oh my dearest Lucy! How lovely your smile is!_ He then proceeded to bring out his special weapon.

"Lucy, look look! I think the fireworks are turning into words!" sure enough, as the fireballs exploded, a flamey outline of words appeared.

"Eternal. Love. Equals. Lucy. And. Natsu…" Happy read out slowly.

"This equation shall forever burn, lighting up your dark nights giving!" Natsu shouted grandly. Lucy's head was bowed, her body shuddering.

"Lucy, are you OK?"

"DON'T GO WRITING DAMN SCREWED UP MATHS EQUATIONS OUTSIDE OTHER PEOPLE'S HOMES! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO EVEN WALK INTO MY HOUSE? AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP AT NIGHT?" Natsu's grin only widened.

"Part and parcel my dearest Lucy," then Natsu dropped to one knee, "I accompany you to sleep."

Lucy's ears blew steam as her face turned deep red.

"Natsu's so gentleman! Oh, is this a sign he's hit that time in life, what d'ya call it? Oh yeah midlife crisis!" Happy exclaimed to a half dead Lucy who didn't even bother to correct the Exceed. _It's all over, my pride as a Celestial mage has just been carved out…_

"That is the worst wooing of a lady I've ever set eyes upon," Gajeel laughed loudly clutching his stomach but Natsu calmly faced the iron mage.  
>"Oh yeah, and how many girlfriends have you had you metal head?"<p>

"More than you no doubt, flamingo head!" Natsu's calm was short-lived.

"Zero is more than nothing, you over-pierced ass!"

"Oh, now they're really going to fight it out!" Happy yelled almost gladly flying out of the broken window to get a better view. Lucy sighed. _This is turning crazy. Are they even the Dragon Slayers I knew? Or at least I thought I knew._

"Let's get out of here, Lucy," the blonde mage almost jumped out of her skin a tickle of breath passed over her neck. She spun round, panicky, only to find her other fellow teammate standing behind her.

"Gray!"

* * *

><p>Not as great as I thought it'd turn out to be... but thanks for reading! 1000 thank yous for the reviews left! Gray's about to feature big-time, GraxLu fans out there prepare yourselves ;)<p>

**Shaari**


	4. Thinking About Another's Love

**A/N: **I'm back from holiday (and a little sunburnt :S)! Even though the sun was fantastic and sights were beautiful, I honestly couldn't NOT think of Fairy Tail completely! So here it is! Thanks for your patience, hondoni arigatou! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Chapter 4 -<span>**

"Erza-san," the Blue Pegasus mage stuttered weakly as his feet dragged along the dusty ground.

"Unless this is about how to reverse the enchantment, I advise you not to speak," the red-haired mage said in a low dangerous voice as she continued to drag Hibiki towards Lucy's house. Hibiki smiled weakly.

"I think Ichiya may have the solution to all this," he stifled a groan of relief as Erza stopped but soon found himself been lifted by the collar and staring into a set of fiery eyes.

"What?"

"Well, it was Ichiya-sama who invented the perfume," Hibiki collapsed into a heap on the ground as Erza dropped him, her arms unusually stiff.

"Erza?" Levy asked as she saw Erza trembling.

"Why don't we go to Blue Pegasus instead and ask Captain Ichiya about the perfume-?" but found an armoured fist collide with the side of his face as Erza flayed around.

"I refuse I refuse I refuse! I am NOT going!"

"But then how-?"

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING!" Erza yelled.

"Why don't you go back to Blue Pegasus and ask about reversing the enchantment, Hibiki-san?" the air Dragon Slayer asked in a small voice as Cana tried to revive Erza's escaping soul.

"That's a good idea, right now I think that's the wisest," Levy said shaking Erza's shoulders. Hibiki stood up and brushed the dust off his suit.

"Then it's settled, I shall take my leave now princesses of Fairy Tail and be riding back with the wind as soon as. Adieu!"

"You don't think he's going to permanently escape is he?" Charle said in a suspicious voice.

"ERZA WILL EAT YOU FOR DINNER IF YOU DON'T COME BACK SOON!" Cana shouted after a Hibiki's disappearing figure.

"That's a bit harsh…" Wendy said looking worriedly at Erza.

"She'll be fine soon."

"Uhm, Erza I think Lu-chan may still be in trouble-"

"Why are we wasting time here? Let's go!"

"See, told you," Cana said in a low voice her expression of awe matching Levy's and Wendy's as they watched Erza take off as if nothing has even happened.

…

"From what I've seen, I shall choose!" the blonde-haired mage announced from the house roof. Down below Natsu and Gajeel craned their heads.

"So beautiful," Natsu drooled only to find himself smacked in the face with Gajeel electric guitar.

"Shut up scorched ass!"

"Both of you are so wonderful but I can only love one!" _what am I saying? Oh please hurry Erza!_

"There's no way she'll choose you, scrapped metal head."

"Stop dreaming and admit defeat roasted brain, this is my area of expertise."

"A man with such a warm heart shall live forever in my memory! And now I shall call out his name…"

"Doki doki, doki doki," Gajeel muttered under his breath as Mirajane deliberately paused.

_If I choose Natsu, Gajeel would probably destroy Magnolia but if I choose Gajeel Natsu would probably do the same! OK OK, if this really was Lucy she'd probably choose Natsu but in this situation it'd maybe fare better if I chose Gajeel. Oh I don't know! What if they start fighting? Would I actually have to tackle one of them? Oh Erza!_ Then the mage's eyes suddenly widened. _Of course! When he asked me to help him… I'd probably be doing him and Lucy a favour tehe!_

"GRAY!" she shouted aloud.

…

"Infatuation?" _damn even gobsmacked she looks cute,_ Gray thought to himself.

"Yeah, well according to Mira who is according to that Blue Pegasus man-boy the more those idiots set eyes upon you the worse the attachment gets," the ice mage informed Lucy.

"So this is why you took me out of their sight, but surely they'd come looking for me?" _they'd better not…_

"That's why Mira has substituted you temporarily," Lucy sighed.

"Poor Mira-chan… Aside from maybe Loke, I'd have thought this infatuation enchantment would have no effect on someone like Natsu or Gajeel," she trailed off.

"Looks like you have three Loke's after you, I guess the enchantment probably messed up their personalities even more," _has it not worked on me then, well… I've always thought Lucy was cute but is this urge to pounce her real or influenced? Man, I don't know!_

"Ne, Gray do you think I should remove my Keys? I mean Loke can pass through at his will…" Gray's attention snapped back to reality.

"Hah, yeah I mean that's a good idea-."  
>"Could you take them for me?"<p>

"I'm not your servant," _I really could do anything for you._

"That is… I'm scared that touching the Keys may pass on the enchantment the last thing I want is Taurus to come through or even worse Scorpio, I'd be dead by Aquarius's water for sure…"

"Geez, excuses galore. Wait, I shouldn't touch you," _screw this enchantment!_

"I'm sure touching the Keys would be OK, surely?"

"OK, just hold still," _my heart definitely shouldn't be allowed to beat this fast._

"I am!"

"It'd be seriously easier if your chest area wasn't so… demanding," Gray muttered as he stretched out his hand towards Lucy's waist. _Gaw how easy it'd be to touch her!_

"What?"

"Nothing! Damn how do get the Key chain ring off?" Gray said hurriedly trying to cover up his slip.

"Just unhook the loop from the belt."

"Might touch you if I do that, why don't you just take off your belt?" the ice mage said off-handedly while really he was feeling quite sheepish. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Gray… are you trying to find an excuse to strip-."

"Quit thinking dirty thoughts and just do it!" Gray cut her off forcefully. Lucy smirked a little then proceeded to undo her belt.

"I'll hold the Keys away," Gray held the bunch of Celestial Keys as Lucy undid the buckle. _Don't look, don't look, damn it don't-_

"GRAY!" Lucy and Gray both jumped at Mirajane's announcement.

"Kya!" the Celestial yelped and toppled backwards into the alley taking Gray with her.

"ICE MAKE, SHIELD!" Gray yelled punching out his right hand. After the debris and ice vapour cleared, Lucy opened laughed nervously.

"Haha, w-well at least you got the Keys now but… IT'S FREEZING!" she yelled. Gray cursed, he had used Ice Make with one hand resulting in Lucy trapped in a Lucy-shaped dome of ice underneath him.

"My bad!" the ice mage spluttered slightly trying to clamber off Lucy only to find himself slip. Lucy winced has Gray smacked face first into his own ice.

"Now I'm kind of glad that I'm ice-covered," Lucy said weakly as Gray looked down to find himself grabbing a Lucy's-breast-shaped ice protrusion.

"OK that time I really didn't mean to-!" _do me proud nose and don't bleed!_

"GRAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

><p>Wow, I'm definitely rusty from not writing plus it's shorter than I originally planned... :( Please forgive me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&amp;R as you wish! :)<p>

**Shaari**


	5. House Arrest

**A/N: **Sorry this is a day late! I started writing an one-shot Fairy Tail fanfic and it was longer than I expected! SUMI-MASEN! But anyway, here is the 5th Chapter!

Btw, if you're interested, my one-shot Fairy Tail fanfic is called "Lucy in Fairyland" hehe, it's a parody! Warning: it's 6000+ words long :/

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Chapter 5 -<span>**

Gray nursed his quickly bruising face with ice as he followed Erza out of the alleyway.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked just slightly ahead of the ice mage. He shrugged casually.

"It's Erza, I'm used to it."

"It's better safe than sorry, but I do apologise," Erza said. Lucy sighed. The red-haired mage had mistook Gray for assaulting Lucy and as always her resolution was a punch first.

"Where's the fire and metal idiots?" Gray asked through his inflammed cheek.

"Mirajane, Levy, Wendy, Charle and Cana are taking good care of them."

Sure enough, the two Dragon Slayers were bound in front of Lucy's house both looking quite unconscious with Erza-inflicted punches to their bodies.

"We found they were trying to pounce at a Mirajane transformed Lucy, obviously we had to interfere."

"Well, Erza did most of it," Wendy smiled uneasily.

Lucy sighed again, _this is turning out to be a hell of a weird birthday._

"I've sent Hibiki off to find the reverse enchantment."

"Wouldn't it be easier if we went to Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked.

"Shhhh, Lu-chan that's a taboo topic!" Levy waved her arms into a cross behind Erza.

"Anyway, Levy I'd like you to stay with Lucy tonight just in case any of those guys decide to attack again," Erza commanded, ready to drag Natsu and Gajeel back to Fairy Tail.

"No problem!"

"I'll be staying with Natsu and Gajeel at the guild tonight. Lucy, is it alright if I look after your Keys to make sure Loke doesn't appear?"

"Here," Gray said chucking Erza the large ring of gold and silver Keys, "and it was Lucy who asked me to remove them before you think I robbed her."

"Lucy, I think it best if you don't return to the guild for the rest of today just in case Natsu and Gajeel wake up. Plus, the other guys will be safer from you," _don't make me sound like the attacker!_

"S-Sure."

"Gray-sama!" the Fairy Tail mages all turned at the newcomer's voice.

"In that case, see you Lucy," Gray deliberately turned to Lucy as Juvia ran towards the ice mage. The female mages all cringed as Juvia collided into the wall behind with a thud.

"Th-thank goodness Gray-sama is alright, Juvia is happy," the water mage stuttered as she removed herself from the wall, "G-Gray-sama please wait!"

But Gray had taken off towards Fairy Tail with a sobbing Juvia running after him.

"Poor Juvia," Mira said with sympathy in her eyes.

"I think she will be a good candidate to keep an eye on Gray," Erza said thoughtfully beginning to drag the fire and iron mages towards Fairy Tail.

"I think she does a pretty decent job of it already to be honest," Cana said glugging down wine from a flask.

…

"As the leader of the 12 Zodiac I demand you to step aside!" Taurus, Sagittarius and Scorpio glanced at each other.

"I don't think that wise, Leo you've already been to the human world-."

"I stayed in that world for 3 years before and it hadn't killed me! I just want to see her!" Loke bellowed charging for the gateway only to have Taurus stopping him.

"A-Aries, please try and stop it moshimoshi!" Sagittarius cried as he joined in to stop Loke too.

"I-I can't, Leo has the right to do what he wishes," the ram spirit said in a small voice.

"Princess will be mad if you go through, and I will go through too if you manage past brother Taurus and Sagittarius," Virgo said in a disapproving voice. Loke ignored her.

"Don't make me battle you!" Loke snarled, Scorpio decides to join in the restraining as he sees the bull and centaur fail a little.

"Interesting! So he's fallen for Lucy?" Gemini squealed with delight then an idea hit the twins.

"Looooke, why don't we go out tonight and spend the night together?" the Lucy-impersonated Gemini crooned and pouted. Loke's eyes widened at the sight of 'Lucy'.

"Come on Looooke, I know you want it," Gemini winked Lucy's brown eyes suggestively. The Spirit of Leo stopped struggling then sighed.

"That's seriously insulting to our master, Gemini," the twins' face fell and returned to their usual forms.

"I guess I will only ever love the real Lucy…" Loke muttered to himself and walked out of the Gate of Lucy Room. Lucy's spirits sighed and collapsed into the nearby sofas except Virgo who kept an intelligent eye on Loke.  
>"I don't think he should be leaving, what if princess suddenly needs his help?"<p>

"He'll be back soon, without a doubt," Cancer said snapping his scissors.

"Leo…" Aries said wanting follow Loke but Virgo's gaze told her otherwise, "sorry…"

Outside the Gate of Lucy Room, a dark cloud descended upon Loke's mood. _I have to get back to her somehow, but I can't without access to the Lucy's Gate! And curse it that today is the day all her spirits are available! That room's going to be full… if only I can distract them._

"SHE DROPPED OUR KEYS!" Loke looked up as he heard Aquarius's scream.

"C-Calm down Aquarius, I'm sure there's a reason!"

"THAT GIRL KNOWS NOTHING BUT INSOLENCE, I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Loke smirked, _this can only be fate! Thank you Lucy…_

The Gate of Lucy Room was in havoc as the Celestial Spirits tried to calm an enraged Aquarius. Circling the corners of the room, Loke slipped past their gazes and passed through the gate. _Here I come, my beautiful one!_

…

Lucy tossed and turned in her bed, kicking the covers away from her. _So hot! And I totally cannot stop thinking about the hot main character, if only he was real…_ It was 3am and Lucy was still wide awake from yesterday's Fairy Tail havoc and the plot of a story she and Levy were just reading. The Celestial mage suppressed a sigh then picked her way silently out of her room not wanting to wake a heavily asleep Levy. _I'll go out for a walk._

The streets of Magnolia at this time were silent, peacefully silent and Lucy loved it. Walking along the edges of the canal, she stared up at the bright full moon that illuminated her path. _So pretty… I wonder-_ Lucy immediately focused as she heard a soft thud nearby. _Someone's here. _And she felt down for her Keys, which weren't there! She panicked, as her left hand went to her other side, _I left my whip too! _Slowly but surely, Lucy made her way back to her house. _Quietly, if I move shadow-like I probably won't be noticed-!_

"Kya!" Lucy yelped as her foot misplaced its step. Her world turned sideways as she fell towards the canal. _Just my luck!_

"Ice Make: Shield!"

"Ouch!" Gray winced as Lucy hit the ice he formed underneath her with a heavy thud; he then came out from behind a column of stacked boxes. _Damn she's hotter than the night!_

"Need help?" he said as Lucy nursed her behind.

"Gray! What are you doing here?" the ice mage tried to shrug casually. _Why can't I just pull her up to me? No… she'd be taken away from me if I touch her._

"It's hot tonight, and I'm an ice mage of course I can't sleep," _why didn't I just say it was because of her shadowing my every thought?_ Lucy smiled forgetting the sore pain. _She is so damn cute._

"Me too! I just can't stand the heat at night! Looks like great minds think alike!" _if only you feel what I feel towards you too…_

"Want me to walk you back before Levy realises you're missing and she calls for Erza?" Gray said sticking his hands in his pockets to stop them reaching out for Lucy.

"Well to be honest, I really wanted to go to Blue Pegasus," Gray frowned. _Has she fallen for… Hibiki?_

"Why?" he asked in a strangled voice which he tried to hide.

"They'd probably have to solution. I need to pay my rent soon and it'd be a nuisance for Team Natsu if neither you nor Natsu have to think about staying away from me all the time."

"I'm here now aren't I?"

"You know what I mean," Gray looked away; _I don't want to know what you mean._

"So just go then why don't you?" Lucy's gaze darkened.

"I would… but Erza has my Keys," _please don't cry, I won't forgive myself if you do!_

"I could go with you," and suddenly Lucy's eyes brightened.

"Really?" Gray started back slightly at Lucy's enthusiasm, _so lively even at 3 in the morning._

"Of course, I can't just watch you be devoured by those perverted man-boys at Blue Pegasus," the ice mage continued smirking. Lucy jumped up from the frozen canal.

"Let's go then!" Gray's eyebrows rose.

"Now?"

"Of course!" Lucy walked closer and narrowed her eyes, "if I don't go now Erza will find someway of trapping me here so _I _won't make trouble! It's so mean of her!"

"Uh, if you insist…"

"Let's go!" Lucy jumped up happily then took off towards the train station. _Oh what am I going to do with her?_ Gray thought smiling to himself. _She's all mine now I guess…_

* * *

><p>Oh Gray you cunning man :P I'm now super jealous of Lucy... Thanks for reading!<p>

**Shaari**_  
><em>


	6. Skating on Thin Ice

**A/N: **Fairy Tail in 720p is like O.M.G. *faints at Gray's hotness in ultra HD! *clears throat. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Going back to Uni tomoz... so there may not be a chapter tomoz! SORRY! But meanwhile, enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Chapter 6 -<span>**

"UNDER MAINTENANCE?" Lucy's jaw dropped with dismay.

"Yes, ma'am all train lines are under maintenance right now for your safety, everything will be up and running as usual tomorrow afternoon, sorry for the inconvenience."  
>"Oh well, I guess we'll have to walk then," <em>that was a quick recovery!<em> Gray thought to himself, "let's go, Gray!"

"Oi are you sure about this? We're going to be _walking_ to Blue Pegasus. That's going to take at least a day!" but Lucy only smiled.

"Come on Gray, you're not going to chicken out are you? It's only walking, Natsu could probably do it in a few hours," Lucy said with an evil smirk. One of Gray's veins in his forehead popped at the mention of Natsu.

"Tsch, he'll probably end up in Onibus or something with that great sense of direction of his," Gray snapped then turned and walked out of the station. _Oh hell what am I doing, overreacting at Lucy's words on Natsu? Calm down, look she's still with you alone and plus the train isn't running now which means the rest of the night with her alone! Geez that stupid Natsu ruining my mood like that! OK, stop thinking about that talking matchstick._

"G-Gray! Hold up, I was just joking," Lucy pleaded behind him. Gray smiled to himself. _Shall I make her beg me?_

"Whatever."

"Come on, you know I am! We've known each other for so long! Pretty please Graaaaaaay?" Lucy crooned behind Gray. A shiver ran up the ice mage's spine to his face. _Geez she sounds so sweet, if only I could…_ then an idea popped into Gray's head.

"Huh, you think I can get angry so easily over a meaningless comment about Natsu? Gimme a break I'm not that over-cooked chicken," he said turning to Lucy. The Celestial mage grinned then ran up next to him.

"I thought so too! Phew I guess I'm forgiven but this really is going to take ages…"

"Ice Make, Floor! I'm sure this will make things quicker, and more fun," Gray's eyes glinted for a moment.

"So… cool!" Lucy exclaimed with happiness and immediately stepped onto the ice, "crap!"

The Celestial mage flailed around trying to get her balance, Gray pushed off next to her, gliding smoothly along.

"Come on Lucy, or is this too much for a girl with a prestigious background?" he teased and Lucy fumed.

"You just watch Gray! I'll have you begging for mercy soon, do not underestimate the power of a Fairy Tail's Strongest Team member!" and she raced after Gray.

"The race is on!" Gray wove in and out between the rocks and trees, glancing behind so often to make sure Lucy was still following.

"Th-That's seriously cheating Gray, you're an ice mage!"

"Oh, is that a sign of defeat what happened to all that steam from before?"

"Frozen from your stupid ice!" Lucy yelled, "kyaaaaaa!"

Gray turned himself on the ice to find Lucy sprawled across the ice, a bruise starting to form on her forehead.

"Ouch," Lucy muttered weakly her eyes seeing stars.

"Lucy!" _damn I was careless!_ "are you alright?"

"My head hurts, I think I'm going to hurl!" Gray knelt down next to her placing a hand on her back as Lucy coughed. _I guess my plan worked, she hasn't noticed me touching her… but I'm the worst for having hurt her, damn it!_ Gray clenched his fists in anger at himself. _I'm so stupid!_

"Sorry Gray, but I think I'm going to have to stop I don't think I can continue-."

"I'll carry you," without another word Gray stood and made a Lucy-shaped layer of ice upon his back then knelt down back-facing Lucy, "climb on."

"But-!"

"My coat is over there, wrap it around yourself to keep warm."

"But you'll get tired! I'm not exactly light."

"I'm stronger than Happy. Hurry."

Looking worriedly but left with no choice, Lucy put on Gray's coat and climbed onto the ice mage's back wrapping her arms tightly around him. Even through the ice layer, Gray could feel her warmth.

"Go to sleep, we'll be there before you know it," Lucy nodded as Gray took off along the ice again. _I'm sorry, Lucy forgive me…_

"Ne, Gray…" Lucy muttered sleepily.

"Hm?"

"You're really nice you know," Gray's heart pumped against his chest almost painfully.

"Hm."

"And your coat smells really nice, a fresh scent mixed with a 'Gray' aroma. It's so you," _a heart shouldn't be able to beat so hard!_

"Right."

"Gray…"

"Yeah?"

"Your hair smells gorgeous," _it's not that I'm not liking what she's saying but what's with her nose all of a sudden?_

"What shampoo do you use?" Gray's eyes darkened slightly and his lips jerked with disbelief, "it's just so voluminous!"

Gray froze a little as Lucy ran her hand through his hair. _Oh my God… does she even realise how good that felt?_

"So pretty…" Lucy's voice trailed off her hand falling limping to her side. Gray sighed then let a breath of relief.

"Silly girl, you almost stopped my heart there," but the ice mage felt happy. No girl had ever made his heart pump that fast and no girl has ever admired him so heartily. _Honestly, I've definitely fallen for her._

…

"LET ME AT HIM!" it was the morning and Natsu was breathing fire over everyone though for a very different reason than usual.

"I can't believe it; I had misjudged him after all! How cunning!" Erza shook with anger as Levy sobbed a little.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realise earlier that Lucy had gone!"

"That cunning icefox! Let me go find Lucy now! She's going to be in danger!" Natsu continued to yell but he cried out pathetically as Erza punched him in the stomach out of her own anger for her 'mistake'.

"This is _not_ over!" the red-haired mage emitted a dark aura as her voice rang out dangerously, "Gajeel, I will need your help."

In the corner, Gajeel sniffed audibly as he strummed glumly at his guitar, "so cruel is fate…"

"GET A GRIP!" Erza smacked him over the head, his soul flying out momentarily, "I'll be needing you to find Lucy."

"Then let's go!" Gajeel pounced up and ran towards the door.

"Wait up!" both Erza and Natsu shouted and Gajeel found himself being jerked back.

"Wh-What the hell is this?" the iron Dragon Slayer yelled as he picked up a thick piece of rope tied to his wrists which led to Erza's hands, "why have you chained me up like a dog?"

"WHY DOES HE GET TO GO AND I DON'T?" Natsu yelled stamping his way towards Erza fearlessly forgetting her last assault on him.

"Because it'll be easier for me to handle Gajeel."

"Say that again, woman!"

"CUT IT OUT!" the Fairy Tail guildees winced as the two Dragon Slayers fell under Erza's swords. The S-class mage then cleared her throat.  
>"As I was saying, I'll be taking Gajeel to find Lucy since his nose will be able sniff out her and Gray's scent. The rest of you please look after Natsu."<p>

"But surely-," Macao started but Erza glared.

"I'm counting on you."

"Sure!" Macao squealed girlishly.

* * *

><p>Dog Slayers eh? :P Thanks for the reviews, favourites, story alerts etc.! Very very very much appreciated! You guys all make my day ^_^<p>

**Shaari**


	7. Art in Ice

**A/N: **MANY APOLOGIES FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Uni life can be so demanding :( Again I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Chapter 7 -<span>**

_She looked around, gazing in wonder at the sparkling sculptures around her. They were beautiful and terribly life-like! Lucy approached one, feeling awestruck in its presence. She stared at the figure's perfectly serene face. It looked awfully familiar somehow…_

"_MYSELF?" she cried out but then hastily covered her mouth as if her exclamation would anger the sculptures._

"_Exactly," Lucy spun round at the husky voice._

"_Gray! D-Did you do this? The ice mage smiled gently and stepped towards her taking her hand._

"_I did, have I ever told you what an artist's pride is?" Lucy blushes at Gray's intense gaze and she shook her head completely speechless._

"_It is to capture beauty, for me that is you, Lucy."_

"_Wh-what are you saying?" his touch distracted her jumbled thoughts. His hand was cool yet strangely warm at the same time, sending electricity through her entire body. She couldn't break away from those dark eyes. But something was lurking on the back of the Celestial mage's mind, there's something I should be careful of but I can't seem to remember!_

_Lucy's only sane thought shattered as Gray dropped down to one knee._

"_Lucy Heartfilia, I'm not much of a romanticist but with these sculptures representing my love for you… Would marry me?" Lucy's face burst into shades of scarlet as her leapt to her throat._

"_Gray. You're born to be a romanticist! And I totally do!"_

"I what?" Lucy's eyes snapped open. It was morning and the sun was already beating down. She frowned then turned her sore neck only to see Gray's _real_ gaze staring back.

"GRAY!" she yelled then pushed herself away from the ice mage.

Gray winced as Lucy fell from his back and dropped to the ground with a thud, "are you OK?"

"Yeap, yeap! Very much so! I'm absolutely no doubtly fine!" Lucy scrambled up straightening Gray's coat which she was still wearing. The Celestial mage blushed as she remembered her dream. _What was I thinking?_

"Really, so what were you saying?" Gray cocked an eyebrow. _She's acting flustered, and I definitely heard her right._

"It was your imagination!" Lucy demanded waving her arms around in embarrassment. Gray longed to scoop her right up in his arms as he became mesmerised with her cuteness._ God damn this!_

"Really? Although I did hear a very loud shout of 'I totally do' coming from my back," he teased taking a few steps towards her.

"L-Like I said you were hearing things Gray!" she insisted.

"Oh? It was very loud I recall, shall we get some witnesses?" Lucy looked blankly at a smirking Gray, "Raijinshuu I know you're all there!"

In the bushes behind the ice mage, 3 silhouettes appeared.

"Aww, looks like our game's up!" Lucy's jaw dropped as Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed walked out.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"On our way back from a quest. So Gray, how long have you known we were watching you?" Gray only grinned.

"You guys really freak me out you know, following me and Lucy for nearly 2 hours in the bushes."

"Oh, not bad for an S-class mage potential! Well we were just worried that you were kidnapping the girl, she was asleep after all," Lucy was glad Gray hadn't continued interrogating her about her embarrassing dream but then Evergreen's words pierced through.

"You were carrying me all night?"

"Well of course! Otherwise those 3 may have kidnapped you to see Laxus."

"We may have done sinful deeds in the past but we walk the path of light now," Freed said looking forever serious. Lucy tried to hide her guilt. _Poor Gray… He hadn't slept all night!_

"Loosen up Freed, and you might not want to try walk-!" Freed's feet slipped from underneath him as the mage tried to walk up the hill towards Gray, "-ing uphill…" Gray trailed off.

The green-haired mage drew his sword and struck it into the ice trying to stop himself sliding down further but as he proceeded to pull himself up, the ice around the blade cracked.

"Crap," Freed muttered to himself as he went tumbling down.

"Lucy watch out!" Gray yelled as Freed crashed towards the Celestial mage uncontrollably.

"I can see thaaaaaat!" but Lucy only pushed herself into Freed's line of fall as she tried to skate away.

Evergreen, Bixlow and Gray cringed as the Freed-Lucy combo crashed into a tree with a juddering halt.

"That went smoothly," Bixlow said to a sweatdropped Evergreen and Gray, "anyway what are you two doing here alone? A date of some sort?"

"Huh, this is place isn't exactly dating material is it?" Gray replied. Evergreen fanned herself.

"So where are you two off to then?"

"Long story short, Blue Pegasus to find how to undo an enchantment," Lucy said having untangled herself from Freed.

"Why can't the Master just do it?"

"One, he's not in the guild, two, it's an enchantment only Ichiya seems to know how to undo," Gray informed folding his arms in annoyance, _get lost already…_

"Let's go back," Freed muttered, his fringe shadowing his eyes.

"Ah well, have fun on your date!" Bixlow teased before the Raijinshu disappeared. Lucy sighed.

"Everyone just seems to be about huh?" Gray smirked.

"Now that you're awake, shall we continue what we left off last night?"

…

Natsu lay face down on the table a dark cloud over his head. Lisanna dropped herself next to him.

"Come on Natsu, it can't be that bad can it-?"

"Lucy," he moaned, Lisanna could only smile uneasily, "I feel so empty."

"How about some food and drink to fill that 'emptiness'?" the silver-haired mage said before walking towards the Fairy Tail kitchens.

"Pst," _Lucy…_, "Pst," _why couldn't Erza have taken me? Aren't we all on one team?_ "NATSU!"

The angry whisper jolted Natsu from his sulking and he looked around for the source, "eh, Loke! What are you doing here, not as a Key?"

"Keep your voice down! I'm not supposed to be here!" Natsu raised an eyebrow staring at Loke under the table.

"Then how are you here?"

"Whatever just hear me out! Natsu, I propose to you an offer," the Spirit of the Lion pushed his shades up his nose, "I can get you out of Fairy Tail via the Spirit world but in return, you help me find Lucy with your heightened sense of smell."

The fire Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes, "oi Loke, I'm not dumb I know you're after Lucy too you perverted overgrown cat."

Loke only smirked, "come on Natsu, being stuck here you're only trapping yourself. Once we're both out we can fight fair and square."

Natsu grinned, "ha, fair and square is how I like it."

"All we need now is a distraction-."

"Raijinshu, welcome back!" Mirajane said happily as the trio approached the bar, "I'm guessing your quest went well?"

"Of course! We're unbeatable!" Bixlow laughed manically his soul dolls prancing around him. Freed sat down heavily at the bar his head in his hand.

"Are you alright, Freed?" Mira asked. The green-haired mage only sighed.

"I-I want…"

"What is it?"

"… HER TO PUNISH ME! I'M THE WORST!" Freed yelled at the top of his voice. Loke and Natsu both grinned.

* * *

><p>And Freed joins the fray :P Sorry for the bad writing : Thank youuuuuus for the reviews, really encouraging and dispelling for the ever threatening writer's block! Stay tuned for morrrrre!

**Shaari**


	8. Truth in Paranoia

**A/N: **I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY UNOFFICIAL HIATUS! Uni sure takes up time... but here is the next chapter! Thanks so much for bearing with me, I really hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 8 -<strong>

Mira stared at the paranoid Freed.

"A-Are you alright-?"

"I'm the worst! I don't deserve to be a Fairy Tail mage! I've troubled her, it's my entire fault. LUUUUUUCY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Dark Ecriture, Darkness!"

"Oi Freed calm down and don't release that here!" Macau yelled before diving under the table as wind whipped up following Freed's forbidden release.

"When's Erza and Master when you need them?" Elfman shouted as he held on to the pillar.

Freed screamed, then pointed his sword towards his chest.

"I'm the worst…"

A shadow descended upon Freed and the mage turned around.

"We all worked hard to rebuild this guild… THINK AGAIN BEFORE DESTROYING IT!" Mirajane in her demon-take over form screamed, "Darkness Stream!"

"Don't follow in Freed's footsteps, Mirajane!" Wakaba bellowed trying to hide behind Elfman as Mirajane pounced onto Freed, "where's Erza when you need her?"

As Fairy Tail descended into more chaos than ever, no-one noticed a pink-haired and orange-haired mage disappear on the spot.

…

"I seriously can't believe how warm it is!" the Celestial blonde mage complained stretching her soaked bare arms from the cold river water. Gray leant against a nearby tree in the shadows watching her contently. _I__could__cool__you__down__all__over__if__only__the__situation__allowed__me!_

"It is the summer after all."

"I know but still…" Lucy pouted and turned towards Gray. The ice mage was thankful that the shadows kept his blush from being seen. _Damn,__does__she__even__realise__she__'__s__the__one__that__'__s_hot_right__now?_

"Ah well, let's go!" jumping up, Lucy made her towards the forest again. As Gray turned to follow, he suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Gray shouted jumping in front of Lucy, poised for attack.

"Oh, Fairy Tail mages! And what do you know, it's Gray and Lucy," both Fairy Tail mages' eyes widened as Hibiki stepped out.

"Hibiki, what are you doing here?" Gray said, failing to keep the contempt out of his voice. The Blue Pegasus mage looked apologetic.

"Making my way back to the guild so that I can ask Ichiya-sama about how to reverse the enchantment on Lucy."

"We're going there too! Why don't you come with us, Hibiki?"

"How can I turn down an offer by a beauty such as yourself Lucy?" Hibiki smiled. Gray's eyes narrowed, feeling his heart wrench slightly at Lucy's invitation. _Don__'__t__do__this__to__me__Lucy,__don__'__t__tell__me__you__actually__like__this__twat__who__made__you__fall__victim__to__the__enchantment__in__the__first__place!_

…

Gray clenched down on his teeth holding back the building anger.

"Eh, so you're actually immune to the enchantment because you had the so called 'antidote' that Ichiya provided you before coming to Fairy Tail? Phew, at least that's one less thing to worry about," Lucy added cheerfully as she slapped Hibiki on the back playfully.

"I-I'm going to get some water," Gray announced suddenly and slipped away from the pair. The remaining two looked at each other.

"Didn't we just have a drink from the river?" Lucy asked confusedly, Hibiki only shrugged.

_Damn__it,__I__can__control__this!__This__is__absurd__I__'__m__acting__like__an__idiot__in__front__of__her!__And__my__heart__just__won__'__t__stop__ripping__itself__apart__when__she__'__s__with__him,__she__doesn__'__t__like__him__and__you__know__that!__Get__a__grip,__Gray!_ The ice mage frowned in concentration, his mind pep talking to him fiercely.

_But__does__she__like__you?_A dark little voice whispered in Gray's mind. More confused and cross than before, Gray broke into a run hacking away at the low shrubbery that blocked his path ferociously as he approached the river. Collapsing onto his knees, the ice mage plunged his cut hands into the cool water.

_Ah, this is seriously not cool Gray and you call yourself an ice mage? Deep breath, you're just overthinking things becoming damn paranoid. Right, go face them like a man!_

With his feelings belted down and more stable, Gray quickly made his way back.

"Hey, sorry about the wait-," but he froze in midsentence at the scene.

The image burned into Gray's mind, scorching his emotions turning them ashen. _It__'__s__over.__I__wasn__'__t__paranoid.__I__was__unmistaken.__She__'__s__his._

With his back facing Gray, Hibiki was kissing a closed eyed Lucy. Gray's heart plummeted, _she__likes__it._

…

"So, has Gray been acting strange?" Hibiki asked Lucy as they waited for Gray. Although hot, the forest shade was ever cool and offered the two mages a cool shelter from the unforgiving sun. A gentle breeze blew through Lucy's blonde hair away from her face as she turned to reply.

"On the contrary, not at all! He's been very careful with me especially after seeing what the enchantment has done to the other male mages I touched."

"Smart guy that one-."

"Ouch!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly, clutching the left side of her face.

"Are you alright?" the Celestial mage looked up at Hibiki with her uncovered eye.

"I think some dirt just blew into my eye."

"Let me see?" Hibiki gently drew her hands away from her face then slowly widened her left eye.

"Ow!"

"Try not to blink," steadying Lucy's head by supporting her chin Hibiki looked closer.

"There's definitey something in your eye. I'm going to blow it away, it might sting so just bear with me."

"Hey sorry about the wait-…" Gray said.

* * *

><p>Oh Gray... the heart in love sends crazy messages to our minds xD... Cannot thank you guys enough for the reviews :)<p>

**Shaari**


	9. Crying Out Emotions

**A/N:** Hey there once again! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! First off, HAPPY 2012 EVERYONE! :D Please forgive me for the lateness of this chapter, my laptop has been infected with a virus pretty much wiping out my documents thank goodness I was organised enough to make a few backups on my external HDD :3 Anyway, here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 9 -<strong>

Lucy hated awkward silences and right now there was such an oppressive atmosphere around her, Gray and Hibiki that it was suffocating her too.

"Hey guys, i-it's kind of getting dark shall we go stay at the local inn?"

"Great idea! It'll be at least half a day's travel from here to Blue Pegasus, let's stay at 'Eden Palms' I hear that they're located right next to the beach," Hibiki informed Lucy and Gray, although with Gray's sullen attitude it was more for Lucy's information.

"Cool! What do you think Gray?" Lucy attempted for the zillionth time to thaw Gray's iciness.

"Suit yourselves," and without another word he headed towards the inn.

"Gee, what's into him all of a sudden?" Lucy pouted, frowning.

"It's no good to frown my lovely, those wrinkles will be born prematurely at this rate," Hibiki teased brushing the Celestial mage's forehead gently.

"I can't help but worry… maybe the enchantment had other side effects?"

"Ah you're thinking about that. There shouldn't be, Ichiya-sama is very good with his perfumes. Let's catch up with Gray before he totally disappears shall we, princess?"

…

Never has Gray felt such torrents of emotion flooding his senses so uncontrollably, not since the night Ul died. _Lucy and Hibiki. Lucy and Hibiki. Lucy… and that Blue Pegasus bastard! What the hell is so good about him anyway besides the fact that he's aesthetically pleasing? _The ice mage clenched and unclenched his fists, they itched to punch the tree trunks nearby into smithereens; they all resembled the pretty-boy's laughing look. _Shit. Damn._ Gray's hands fell limp. He felt helpless, drained of hope. _I leave for a mere few seconds and this happens… Is there really no hope? _He knew he was being stupid. He shook his head fervently trying to straighten out his thoughts. _That's right, I touched Lucy perhaps this is the enchantment at work. Of course it is. _And suddenly Gray Fullbuster livened up. _Damn, I've been so wrapped up in my own patheticness that I'm seeing the bigger picture._ The corner of the ice mage's lips curled upwards. _Even if they are going out, there's nothing stopping them breaking up. I just need to prove to Lucy that I'm better than the Blue Pegasus idiot. I definitely have the upper hand considering I'm in Fairy Tail and that I'm on Lucy's team. If he's going to playing it cool, then he's fighting a losing battle._ In higher spirits, Gray slowed his pace and waited for Lucy and the totally innocent Hibiki to catch up.

…

"Oh yeah, you really think a _Fairy Tail_ mage can't hold his liquor? Tsch, you underestimate me pseudo-nerd!" Gray brashly slammed his glass at an innocently smiling Hibiki at the hotel bar.

"I never said that but it definitely will be fun, what do you say 5 rounds before Lucy comes back?" Gray's icy spirit ignited at the mention of the Celestial mage.

"Bring it," _for the sake of love, I shall win him!_

…

Gray's throat burned but that was the least of his cares.

"Oi, das dotally chea'ing Hibiki! Ya can' make da woom spin rike dat. PENALTY!" the half naked ice mage yelled rocking backwards and forwards.

"What an active imagination you have, Gray! By the way we're only on the second round," Hibiki said cheerfully sipping on his gin and tonic. The ice mage shot him a piercing glare.

"Rucy will tell ya dat I'm wight. ALWAYS wight!" Gray drunkenly descended a limp but strong arm on Hibiki's shoulders, dragging the Blue Pegasus mage towards him, "I'm a pwetty good detedive too!"

"I-Is that so, Gray?" Hibiki smiled uncomfortably trying not to breathe in Gray's drunken breath.

The Fairy Tail mage sneered, "o'course I am! No secwets can fool my gaze! So, what base ya at now?"

Hibiki blinked blankly, "huh?"

"Oh come ooooon! As a man-whore surely ya know wat _bashis_ are?" Gray threw Hibiki a mocking look.

"Indeed I do but I'm not sure what you're referring to Gray-"

"Pah come off it!" Hibiki nursed his sore ribs as Gray elbowed him roughly, "so is Rucy a good kisher?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ish awright, ya can tell me!" Gray aimed for another attack this time for the solar plexus but with his world lurching around so violently he hit thin air instead.

Hibiki winced as Gray toppled off the high stool and crumpled to the floor. Scrambling to his knees, the ice mage stared angrily at the stool he wasn't sitting on anymore.

"As a ferrow Fairy Tail mage, I COMMAND YA TO SHPEAK!" Gray viciously pointed an accusing finger at the stool. Feeling the eyes of the customers around them, Hibiki quickly slipped off his seat to pick up the drunken mage.

"G-Gray, that's a stool!"

"Get owf me, RET ME AT THE SLUT!" Gray lurched up onto his feet to find himself staggering backwards out of Hibiki reach.

"Gray watch out!" but Hibiki could only watch as the ice mage crashed backwards into a bewildered and confused-looking Lucy.

"Picking a fight eh? BRING IT! Ice make: Rance!" but only a poof of cold ice emitted from the palms of Gray's hands from Gray's spell casting failure, "damn it, he'sh stopped my magic fwom working…"

"Gray, are you OK?"

The raging ice mage turned sluggishly at the sound. _Such a pretty voice! Sounds like Lucy. _Gray shook his head clumsily. _Ah crap, everyone sounds like Lucy now._

"Gray… you're squishing me!" Lucy yelled and pushed Gray's weight off her. The ice mage rolled a few times before the bar stool stopped him. Hibiki rushed to help Lucy up onto her feet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, except we have a drunken mage who has a temper that rivals Natsu's and magic power that rivals Erza's," Lucy said glumly rubbing her sore arms, "and a weight that rivals Elfman's!"

Hibiki stared, his expression darkening.

"He fell on you," Lucy looked at the Blue Pegasus mage as if he's lost his mind too.

"Yeah…"

"So he touched you?"

"Hibiki, are you sure _you _haven't hit your he-," but the realisation hit. Both mages' eyes flew to the crumpled Gray who was still on the floor muttering incoherently.

"I think… it's a good time to back out of here slowly?" Hibiki said in a strangled voice. Lucy swallowed. Up till now, the other male mages that touched her hadn't exactly been gentle in fact their tempers were amplified.

Too late. They watched with a sinking feeling as Gray unsteadily pulled himself into sitting position his eyes were shadowed by his messy hair.

"G-Gray?" Hibiki asked nervously. A suffocating silence stretched out.

"Lucy, leave me to handle this," Hibiki whispered, not taking his gaze off the ice mage.

"But you're no match for him!" Lucy hissed back only to receive a small smile.

"That kind of hurts! But we can't let him near you while he's under the enchantment too."

"It's too dangerous; it's only going to get worse as time progresses! Besides I can't play hide and seek with Gray until I get to your guild!"

"Naturally assuming I'd lose… don't worry I can put up a good-"

"No! I won't let you fight Gray alone!" Lucy gripped Hibiki's shoulder until he turned and his eyes connected with hers. He chuckled, _oh Lucy… so_ _determined and faithful as ever._

"Even though it's my fault that dragged you into the predicament, you're still willing to help. As always you're so-"

"QUIT ACTING ALL LOVEY-DOVEY!" Lucy and Hibiki froze and robotically returned their attention to the ice mage.

"Why… why… WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM?" Gray raged.

"Gray? What are you talking-" Lucy began but was cut off. _We are so screwed._

"After everything that's happened, all the things we've been through," Gray's voice shook, "… WHY IS IT ME THAT YOU STAY AWAY FROM?"

"I just. I just… want to be close to you, Lucy."

Lucy and Hibiki stared because Gray Fullbuster was sobbing.

* * *

><p>Doh, Graaaaaaay~ Crying drunk &amp; helpless romanticist :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

**Shaari**


	10. A Cold Box

**A/N:** OK, I couldn't bare Gray being all OOC and mopey...! Thanks for the super duper motivational reviews! :3

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 10 -<strong>

_This, is _seriously_ uncool,_ the ice mage thought to himself internally. Guys don't bawl, period and what was he doing in front of the 2 people he least want to be there watching him (there's Natsu and Erza and… right pretty much everyone)? Yeap, sobbing his heart out. Worse still, the word vomit just kept coming. _At least it's not real vomit_, Gray thought to himself bitterly. His mood darkened as he saw Hibiki. _Tsch, get out of my sight!_

"Ice make, cube!" successfully this time, Gray conjured 4 huge walls of ice separating him and Lucy from everyone else. A small satisfied smile flitted across the ice mage's features as Lucy blinked from the sudden change in Gray's demeanour.

"G-Gray, just calm down the enchantment is probably making you feel things that aren't really true," Lucy tried amending the situation, backing into one of the ice walls as Gray slowly stood up. Gray laughed coldly.

"Yeah, you're right Lucy. I'm feeling things that aren't true. So why have I been feeling the need to be by your side since the day we met? Why have I put up with Natsu so that I could be in the same team as you? Why do I feel acid burning through me whenever some guy like that pretty-nerd next to you get close? Why have I fought the temptation to jump you when I can easily overpower you since we touched? That's right Lucy, after that idiot cursed you, I was one of the first people you touched," Gray added at Lucy's surprised expression, "Natsu and I were fighting, Erza knocked us to the floor, you helped us up. Remember?"

"I guess you wouldn't remember everytime we touched. I'm a cool guy Lucy, it's weird when one particular girl can send shivers up and down your spine with just a touch or a look. Lucy, do you know what it's like when your heart is pummelling you with emotions so intense they blind you whilst your mind is screaming out and commanding you to defy your heart and act differently to how you're actually feeling?" Gray closed the distance between him and Lucy slowly his eyes never leaving her beautiful yet gobsmacked face. _You're doing it again, playing with my heartstrings. How much I wish I can embrace and whisper into your hair that you'll always be safe with me._

"Gray, I'm sorry that you're feeling like this! But as soon as we find Ichiya we can revert all this-" Lucy said unsure how she should be dealing with this emotional and sensitive Gray. _I'd much rather take on a million love-stricken Natsus, Gajeels and Lokes at this rate…_ Lucy thought darkly.

Gray chuckled sarcastically his face framed with a pained smile.

"Oh Lucy, you still don't get it do you? The enchantment is only amplifying what I've always felt. And no matter how great that orange-haired nerd thinks his guild master is, there is _no _potion to revert love. Not to mention," Gray placed a warm hand on the ice wall behind Lucy and peered at her, "there's no way I'd take it if it really existed."

Lucy couldn't think straight, with Gray's defined body so close to her that she could feel his body heat it was even more difficult. _Enchantment, there's no way Gray would _actually _like me. Pah give me a break, with someone as elegant and powerful as Juvia beside him all the time why would he have anytime to think about me? Stop fantasising, Lucy! _the Celestial mage told herself firmly.

"Lucy! Are you alright in there? Lucy, answer me!" Hibiki's voice cut through her haze of confusion.

"I-I'm fine! It's OK!" she called back. Gray chuckled.

"Of course you'd be fine, you're with me. I'd be the last person to hurt you."

_Damn it! Don't fall for him, Lucy! He's just been magicked to feel this way! _but Gray's husky voice flowed over her like water, raising her skin with goosebumps and sending her heart racing.

And it hit her. All along, ever since Mirajane suggested that Gray may have the hots for her, she's had this glimmer of hope that maybe he did. Of course, she hid it away to stop it interfering with their team and trampled it down when Juvia made it especially clear that Gray was hers. Those nostalgic feelings came rushing back. Deep down, the spark relit.

_No, not now Lucy! You'll only make the spell worse! And anyway, if his feelings are amplified it may just be friends' love mistaken for romantic love. Oh please stop racing, my stupid heart! Once this is over…_ Lucy felt excitement course through her at the possibility, _I'll probe him about it, I don't exactly want to date a love-crazed mage- Whoa, slow down dating may not even be an option... Oh whatever!_

"What are you thinking, Lucy?" the Celestial mage didn't trust her voice but she knew what she had to do. There are always priorities in life. Quests, the wellbeing of her friends and the rent came first. Right now, Lucy Heartfilia's priority was to get Gray back to normal before she could make her move.

"I'm thinking, of how we should get out of here?" Gray's remain unchanged.

_What _am _I doing? Can't believe I'd stoop this low to trap her in here with me. Wow. The shame of it, I'm almost as bad as those other dorks. Ha, I guess I'll just blame it on the alcohol or something. Deep meaningful confessions are definitely not a guy's thing._ Gray pulled away from Lucy.

"I should have known," he said before undoing his Ice Make magic. As Hibiki rushed in towards Lucy, Gray turned heel and disappeared from the bar. 

_Time to cool your head, Gray Fullbuster._

* * *

><p>From sobbing to depressed... awww Gray~ Eeeeeeeek, exam results tomorrow _! I really hope I pass *prays*<p>

**Shaari**


	11. From Behind the Door

**A/N:** I PASSED :D Good times hehe, thanks guys for the best wishes :) As a thank you, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 11 -<strong>

Lucy sighed as she collapsed onto her bed in her hotel room, her mind completed void of the progression of her birthday. _Greatest birthday surprise _ever, she thought to herself glumly. Her brows knitted together.

_Did he honestly mean what he said? _She didn't want to admit it. If she assumed it was true, she'd probably make a huge fool out of herself. _OK, let's just say _if _he did like me… what would I do? _Lucy bit her lip. Gray's dark eyes loomed in her mind as she remembered his intense pain-filled gaze as he spoke his feelings. _I just don't know! Someone just tell me!_ She moaned and grabbed for the pillow at her head, pressing her face into the soft material for comfort. She denied firmly the messages her heart was sending her. _No! He's just confused and enchanted! He's not that kind of guy! _But Lucy knew it was too late. Those old feelings that she had viciously and successfully erased from herself were resurfacing with a vengeance.

"Lucy are you in there?" the Celestial slowly snapped up as she heard Hibiki's voice outside her door.

"Y-Yeah I am! The door's unlocked, come in!" Lucy leapt up from the bed and composed herself, pushing her thoughts on Gray to the depths of her mind as she smiled.

"Oh Lucy, it's not a good idea to leave your door unlocked especially when we have a potential harasser on your case," Hibiki shook his head playfully but his expression sobered as Lucy opened her mouth to protest, "speaking of which, this is why I've paid you a visit."

…

"I honestly don't think Gray would do that to me," Lucy immediately retorted back at Hibiki, "look, if he wanted to, he would've done so already when he had me trapped in that ice cube."

The Blue Pegasus mage's expression remained serious.

"The enchantment will only worsen, especially now that he's touched you a second time… or third."

"Fourth," Hibiki's eyebrows raised slightly at her correction but she quickly continued, "and even though it's the fourth time, it seems that he can still restrain himself."

"Probably because you're conscious and that you can kick some serious butt if you wanted with those Celestial Keys of yours."

"Erza took them off me remember? To stop Loke forcefully opening his Gate," Lucy said bitterly.

"Even more of a reason for me to guard you tonight. Don't worry I definitely won't touch you," Hibiki said with a sincere smile. Lucy blushed slightly but looked down to her lap instead.

"I'm sure it's not necessary-"

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Lucy fell silent, she knew he was right but it just felt so wrong having someone guard her room. It was like being back at the Heartfilia estate all over again, with her personal bodyguards shadowing her every move, except this guard was especially good-looking.

"Hmm, I guess…"

…

Gray had heard enough. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. What's done is done. Gray felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest. He chuckled humourlessly to himself. _How ironic, I've now turned from a protector to a threat. _He never thought that the day would come where he was the danger to Lucy and out of affection too. Clenching his fists, Gray forced himself to walk forwards and away from Lucy's room down the corridor making for the exit. _I it'd be better if I spent the night outside tonight, not 1 door away from her room._ The ice mage swore to himself that after breaking the spell, he'll only watch Lucy from afar and never making a move on her and tell her again what his true feelings are. _She's already stated twice that we're just 'friends' and I'm mistaking the friendship feel with love. Wow, I never thought I'd be rejected like this…_ _I guess that Blue Pegasus twat really is the one to take care of her if she's agreeing to him. 1-0 to the idiots._

…

Hibiki blinked at his Archive.

"Oh… I guess maybe I was being overreactive."  
>"See! Told you not to assume such things," Lucy said triumphantly. She had no idea why she was so faithfully trying to win Gray's side of the debate but she was definitely feeling secretly pleased with herself.<p>

"I guess the others won't progress either then in that case…" Hibiki trailed off but Lucy shook her head.

"There's that but they're already in real bad shape! At least Gray has self-control."

"Fortunately indeed."

"Neh Hibiki, wouldn't be easier to just search for how to reverse all this on your Archive while we're at it?" Lucy said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Tried already, seems that the others are a bit slow in deciphering the recipe Ichiya-sama used. They only just got to the part regarding the strength of the potion," Hibiki replied apologetically.

"Oh I wish Levi was here! She'd decipher it within moments!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that now except getting some rest before tomorrow! Sleep my, princess and don't forget to the lock the door… just in case," Hibiki winked and blew a kiss towards Lucy before leaving and closing her hotel room with a soft click.

Lucy sighed and stepped out into her balcony. The sea breeze blew her blonde hair away from her face tickling her neck. As the waves lapped gently onto its shores, the mage closed her eyes welcoming the coolness. Her breathing slowed and she felt for the first time in these last hectic few days, peace. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes her mind feeling much calmer. _That's better, now let's take it from the beginning. One, get to Blue Pegasus. Two, get the anti-enchantment off Ichiya. Three… talk to Gray-._

Lucy's eyes widened as she spotted a figure moving across the sands. There was no doubt who it was, with his bare back and broad shoulders illuminated under the moonlight, Gray was sitting on the beach alone. Lucy's heart wrenched a little.

_He's here because of me. He came with me so that I could get to Blue Pegasus safely. And now he's alone… it's my fault, all my fault. _Clenching her fist on the railings of the balcony, Lucy realised how selfish she had been. Without a second thought, Lucy tore out of her room and headed towards Gray.

* * *

><p>Bit of a crappy chapter, sorrrrrrrry! Naughty Hibiki for trying to stay in the same room as Lucy ;)<p>

I have taken note that Natsu & Co. haven't featured much lately... they're just around the corner, don't worry :P

**Shaari**


	12. Deep and Meaningful

**A/N:** Little bit of fluff ahead... you have been warned! :3 (hope Gray isn't too OOC!)

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 12 -<strong>

"Gray."

The ice mage smiled. _Greatness, I'm hallucinating about her. Surely I can't be that obsessed._

"Gray."

_Yeah, I get the idea that I like her and all but quit fantasising about her!_ He sternly told himself.

"Gray…"

_Eh, even agitated she sounds hellishly sexy-._

"QUIT IGNORING ME, GRAY!" the Fairy Tail mage scrambled away as sand spewed into his face.

"Wh-What the hell was that for?" tears overflowing from his eyes, Gray squinted at his attacker.

"What the hell? I should be asking you that question! Why were you ignoring me when I called your name?" the Celestial mage accused menacingly.

"Sorry I-I was, uh thinking," Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Must have been a pretty heavy thought if you even chose to ignore me," Gray looked away towards the sea. _Calm down. Yes she's here and your heart is threatening burst, but damn it play it cool! You're already a point down to those dorks; the last thing to do is to sink to their level! _

"Geez, I'm sorry already," he refused to look at her. He was already struggling not to pounce at her as she spoke; heaven knows what a look from her would do to his self-control.

Lucy sat down next to her fellow Fairy Tail mage.

"What's up Gray? You've been rather distant as of late."

"What were you expecting, serenading you like Natsu or Gajeel did?" Gray teased not seeing Lucy's deathly glare as he brought up the embarrassing memory.

"No, and I'm glad you're not. Just… how are you feeling?" she blurted out.

"Normal," Lucy's heart fell, did that mean he never liked her in the first place? Was it in _her_ imagination all along?

"I see," sensing Lucy's crestfallenness, Gray tried to lighten the mood.

"Better than trapping you in the same room as me," no reply. Hibiki's words haunted Gray's mind as the silence fell.

"Don't you think you should be back at the hotel, it's not good hanging around a stalker," Gray joked though deep inside the acid bubbled dangerously and his chest ached.

"That's not it! Gray, you're not that kind of person and I know it!" Lucy rambled. _What am I saying? You're doing number 3 on your priorities list first! Why am I out here anyway? Yeah, Gray's here I know that but what did I want with him?_

"But it is getting late, I take it we're going to have to rise early tomorrow morning to reach Blue Pegasus," the ice mage picked himself up and without looking at Lucy, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Gray felt a shiver run through his arm and down his body as Lucy's warm hand clasped his wrist. But as quickly as the contact was made, Lucy let go just as surprised as Gray at her impulse.

_Not good Lucy, not good!_

"No, I mean. Well, I just wanted to apologise for dragging you all the way out here when this was entirely my problem to begin with," the Celestial mage hastily explained afraid of meeting Gray's gaze. She knew his eyes were upon her because suddenly she was very self-conscious.

"If I remember correctly, it was me who dragged you to go to Blue Pegasus that day. Besides, on the subject of apologies, I should be the one doing that…" Gray's voice trailed off. Lucy sneaked a glance at him but his hair obscured his eyes.

"Gray…"

"I'm sorry I acted so out of my mind earlier. I don't know what came over me, just happened. I guess that's what too much alcohol does to you."

Lucy's heart dropped further. _He doesn't like me. Oh Lucy it's so obvious that it was the alcohol/spell that was making him say those things. He's just like the others, just friends with a bad case of confusion. Told you not to get your hopes up, told you so! _She swallowed hard, forcing down the growing lump in her throat.

"I-It's fine. I wasn't really expecting anything less after what Natsu and the others put me through," Lucy laughed nervously. She knew it wasn't really a rejection but it was still there, the heavy harshness of their situation. _Fate has played a horrible prank on us both…_

"No! That wasn't my intention at all! I'd never do something as shallow as what they did, Lucy!" Gray's sudden insistence made Lucy look up. His intense gaze was back, those deep and sincere eyes laced with pain.

"Playing around with girls' emotions is seriously low."

"Th-That's not what I meant, Gray! I just mean that I don't really mind what you said to me since it's all the enchantment's doing it's not going to be true, so it's alright I won't think bad of you," Gray clenched his jaw painfully. _It's now or never._

Lucy gasped as Gray clutched her shoulders tightly. She couldn't look away as his eyes continued to lock onto hers.

"Everything I said back then, I meant it. Not a word of falsity. I may be under that Blue Pegasus bastard's enchantment but like Hibiki said, it amplifies emotions. And I can tell the difference between endearing someone as a friend and caring for someone as… something more."

Lucy couldn't help but widen her eyes as heart rose to her throat. Anticipation flooded every nerve in her body as she tried to process Gray's words with her frozen brain.

"I- I don't understand…" she bit her lip, _so does that mean… does he mean-?_

"I guess it can't be helped, ranting on like this is unlike me and they do say," Gray lifted Lucy's chin, "actions speak louder than words."

And his lips closed around hers.

* * *

><p>Yeap, I've gone and done it. Gray has kissed Lucy. Pls don't kill me Gray fans... deep down I'm seething with jealousy too! _<p>

**Shaari**


	13. Heads Up

**A/N: **You know what, it's not fair when you get _this_ much work even after exams! Well, that's Uni for you ¬_¬... On a positive note, here's the next (long-ish! _) chapter :3

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 13 -<strong>

Lucy never imagined Gray to be such a good kisser and it definitely didn't occur to her that she'd find herself in such a situation. Even her fantasies didn't allow it. She mused how she was going to have to re-write all the kissing parts in her novel because they certainly didn't describe it as what she was feeling right now. His lips moved against hers, drinking her scent in. Her senses went into overdrive as he felt his fingers from her chin glide down her neck across her shoulders and to find peace at her hips. Her breath hitched as his other hand lowered her head onto the sand and he kneeled over her. Lucy ran her hands through Gray's casually messy hair marvelling at how soft the strands were. Gray deepened the kiss. It was strange, the feral hunger for her had died away but the passion was still there. And there was no denying that he wanted her but he had to be sure, he wasn't a guy who took girls' passions for granted.

The Celestial whimpered a little in protest as Gray broke contact, panting slightly from the sudden rush of air into his lungs. A small smile reached his lips, that whimper semi-dispelled his doubts.

"Lucy, do you like me?" he wasn't sure whether it was the dizzy-spell the kiss threw his mind into havoc or his raging hormones but he knew the painful yet lustful pull to Lucy from the enchantment was absent. He said it because he wanted to. He needed to know.

"G-Gray," she stuttered under him, her eyes piercing his so intensely. She was in no better state than he was.

"It's important, I need to know," he lowered his head and whispered against her pulsating neck. Her rasped breaths suddenly stopped at the intimate contact. He was driving her insane and he knew it.

His answer came though not in words, her actions told him everything. It was Gray's turn to hold his breath as he felt her gentle warm hands leave his hair to travel down his muscular back tracing patterns that left fighting for his self-control. Her thighs squeezed around his waist, throwing his mind into turmoil as he clenched his jaw to stop himself from taking her down then and there. She nuzzled her nose into his neck, her ragged breath tickling his ear.

"You… already know," she managed to say before Gray roughly claimed her lips again unable to hold back all of his desire for her.

_I was such a fool for doubting it. Her and Hibiki? Tsch that spell really did throw my cool off. And what a turn of events, to think I'd actually 'attack' her in the end it's sort of ironic. _Gray didn't want to admit it but he knew, _I kind of owe Blue Pegasus one-._

"LUCY! There you are! Eve and Ren have found out the anti-enchantment! It's pretty simple it's just-," a crushing silence fell as Hibiki stopped in his track at the sight.

The ice mage sprang away from his fellow Fairy Tail mage at the voice of Hibiki enraged at the interruption. Lucy pulled down her hitched up skirt in embarrassment as she straightened her top. Hibiki blinked there was no mistake, Gray had been straddling Lucy.

"I-I guess you guys found out about the anti-spell then," Hibiki said with an awkward smile.

Gray felt a smug satisfaction; _I guess I don't owe them anything now. Oh and it's definitely 1-1 now._

"Y-Yeah… W-Were you told by Eve and Ren through the Archive then?" Lucy said, trying to change the topic so that her cheeks would cool down as her brain thought about something else besides how she's already longing for Gray's touch. _Damn it! Number 4 that wasn't even on my list because I didn't think it'd progress there had happened before 1! But at least I don't need to bother with 2 or 3 now… Ah, focus!_

"They sent me a message a few minutes ago. I knocked on your door and realised you weren't in so I came looking for you…" the Blue Pegasus mage trailed off not wanting to circle back to the Gray-and-Lucy topic.

"Well, all's well that ends well eh? I'm no longer classified as a dangerous pervert stalker and Lucy require extra _security_ for precaution purposes. Let's just all go back now, shall we?" Gray said matter-of-factly at the two stunned mages.

Lucy blinked out how calmly Gray was taking all this. _Maybe… I was wrong? Maybe… he was doing it out of the enchantment's influence. But that kiss, I was so sure-!_

"GRAY, YOU BASTARD!" Lucy's Gray complex issue dropped like a dead fly as new problems came to her agenda – the arrival of Natsu and Loke.

…

_This is beyond bizarre _Lucy thought to herself glumly as Natsu and Loke jumped out of the Celestial World dimension and attacked Gray head on.

"Lucy!"

The Celestial spun round at the familiar sound of the blue cat.

"Happy! Oh my gosh thank goodness you're here! You have to stop Natsu and Loke!"

"Stop? But there's nothing to stop!" Lucy grabbed Happy's collar angrily.

"Your vision sure is terrible for a cat!" she yelled as Natsu and Loke threw their attacks intermittently at Gray, "can't you see that Gray is under attack?"

"But they wouldn't really kill each other, they're in the same guild after all," Happy's voice zoned in and out of focus as Lucy shook him violently.

"That's beyond the point! They shouldn't be hurting each other like that anyway!"

"Don't worry Lucy, I shall lend Gray a hand," Hibiki smiled, adjusting his glasses before he joined the fray he added, "and I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news my princess, but you're going to have to think of a way to kiss Natsu and Loke before they do kill Gray."

Lucy paled.

"That's strange."

"What is?" Lucy asked, only half-listening to Happy's words.

"Wouldn't he usually discourage you from kissing others because he liiiiiiiiikes you in that way?" for once the cat's words made sense but it was least of Lucy's worries.

_I REFUSE TO BE SOME KIND OF KISSOGRAM GIRL!_

"Damn, looks like they made it here first!"

"Erza! Oh how glad am I to see you-!" but the Celestial mage's words stopped mid-sentence as she saw Gajeel, "-why is he here?"

"Lucy…" the Iron Dragonslayer crooned at her name and reached out towards her but Erza jerked the chain around his neck backwards viciously. Lucy cringed at Gajeel's yelp.

"I'll explain that later, first of all are you hurt Lucy? I panicked when I sensed Natsu and Loke nearby."

"I'm fine, you guys arrived just a fraction after they did."

"Thank goodness," Erza hardened her gaze at the fight, "looks like we'll need to go to Blue Pegasus tonight for damage control, I'll beat it out of Ichiya if needs be-," Lucy fidgeted.

"Yeah about that, we don't need to go."

"What? You found out how to reverse it? Excellent, looks like Hibiki wasn't lazy after all. How does it work?"

"W-Well…" Lucy couldn't meet Erza's fierce scarlet eyes and her blush returned to match the S-class mage's hair as she wondered how to phrase her words decently, "it's sort of straight forward but complicated…"

"Lucy, this is no time to be playing around!"

"Oi, don't talk to the princess like that-!" Gajeel began to protest but his voice cracked as Erza struck him in the face with the handle of her Equipped sword.

Lucy knew she was dragging out the inevitable and the urgency of the situation amplified her reasoning as the clashes of fire and spirit with ice and force shields reached her ears.

"Deijusneedakis!" Lucy spluttered. _Please don't kill me, Erza!_

"Huh?" _crap, I was so nervous I couldn't even string a sentence together!_

"I think she said 'they just need a kiss'," Gajeel translated.

"You shut up!" Erza said raising her sword again but Lucy interrupted the attack.

"He's right. A kiss is all that's needed."

Apart from the sounds of the battle between Natsu, Loke, Gray and Hibiki, there was strange silence that fell between Erza and Lucy.

"Lucy," the Celestial mage cowered, _I'm so dead!_ "why haven't you done it yet then? It's simple enough."

Lucy's jaw dropped at how casual Erza approached the situation.

"K-Kissing someone is a big deal Erza! It shouldn't just be given out so freely-!" the S-class mage didn't catch her gist.

"What's wrong with kissing?"

"EVERYTHING!" Lucy yelled with disbelief, "you have to think about the other person's feelings! Plus they can't be raging around like a lunatic otherwise you can't aim right. And there's the breath too, what if their breath is stinky and unwashed? Oh and don't forget that you to think how 'deep' you want to kiss them, what if the other person wants more? I can't just go around kissing people who I don't love-!"

"What are you talking about Lucy? I think you need to re-define what 'kisses' are for yourself," raising an eyebrow at Lucy, Erza pulled up Gajeel so that he was level with her.

"Let me demonstrate," and Erza pecked a protesting Gajeel neatly on the cheek.

* * *

><p>I've really missed the other characters of Fairy Tail, especially Erza! She's totally my heroine xD<p>

OK, due to the first few paragraphs, is this fanfic still eligible for a T-rating? You wonderful guys can decide for me ^_^ Thanks for reading!

**Shaari**


	14. Dodging Bullets

**A/N:** First of all, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Uni has decided to squish my freetime out of existence once again... but I just had to write this chapter (14th chap!) specifically TODAY because it's 14th today! At this point I'm not sure whether I want to mention Valentine's (oh shoot, I mentioned it xD) Day since it's not exactly 'happy' for those single ones out there... but to those who are paired up, HAPPY VALENTINE'S! Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this - no fluff (even though it's Valentine's), but uh borderlining crack methinks ;)

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 14 -<strong>

"What the hell are we doing here?" the Fairy Tail iron Dragonslayer said the metal studs on his face bobbing up and down as he frowned, "oh a fight? Great timing, my skills are going rusty from disuse these days-!"

"You're staying right _here_," Erza grabbed onto the back of Gajeel's collar as he tried to jump into the Natsu-Loke vs. Gray-Hibiki fray, "good, looks like the kiss worked. Seems like the enchantment was flawed in its making, a kiss from _anyone_ would reverse the enchantment-."

Lucy blinked at how casually Erza was taking the situation and how stupid she had been. Amidst her torrential feelings of embarrassment, shock and confusion Lucy wasn't surprised her brain was lacking a certain element of common sense.

"Gray, Hibiki! They just need a kiss!" Lucy yelled.

"We know that- crap! Ice Make, Floor!" ice sprouted from beneath Gray's hands as he momentarily lost ground. Natsu fell face first into the solid ground with a crunch.

"I mean a kiss from anyone! It doesn't have to be from me!"

"As much as I want to help you, I don't think I can help in that area…" Gray panted melodramatically, throwing more attacks at Natsu and Loke.

"That's kind of cruel Lucy considering Gray got his fair share," Erza smirked teasing a once again blushing Celestial Mage.

"And totally besides the point!" Lucy retorted back.

"Did I hear that I'm to receive a kiss? I'm definitely not losing out on this one! I refuse to lose to that perverted exhibitionist!" Natsu yelled, wiping away blood and ice from his face before altering his attention to a different victim.

"I-I didn't say that!" Lucy jumped avoiding the spew of fire that emitted from the fire Dragonslayer's nostrils in a moment of excitement, "Erza! Do you have my Keys?"

Single-handedly still restraining Gajeel, Erza tossed Lucy's Celestial Keys to its owner. Continuing to skip away from Natsu reach, Lucy headed towards the sea brandishing the Key of Aquarius.

"Oh I don't think so, my beautiful princess," Lucy cursed as she avoided Loke's outstretched hands. _Damn it, Loke just had to be the more powerful one out of him and Aquarius!_ But Lucy's womanly instincts didn't desert her. Swiftly swiping her hands across her Keys, she swapped out another gold Key.

"Open the Gate of the Ram, Aries!" using the smoke from conjuring up the Ram Spirit, Lucy skidded away from a confused Natsu and Loke, "I'm relying on you, Aries!"

"B-But I can't do that-!"

"I'm counting on you!" Lucy's hand went to her Keys again for Horologium but she needn't have worried because her Celestial Spirits were forever dependable.

"Wow, Karen must have trained her well," Hibiki muttered watching Aries breast-tackle Loke to the ground, Erza nodded in silent agreement a protesting Gajeel still very much collar-bound.

"Lucy, Natsu's catching up to you!"

"Stupid cat, stop drawing the attention to me!" Lucy began running again as Natsu's fiery eyes fell on her.

"Run Natsu run!" Happy cheered punching the air with its blue fists.

"Oi, who's side are you on?" the Celestial screeched heading towards the floating Exceed and the forest behind him, Lucy much rather gamble on a game of hide and seek than trying to outrun a crazed Natsu.

"Please don't run Lucy, I would never hurt you!" Natsu pouted and whined.

"Your flame enveloped hands definitely says otherwise!"

"They're just a speed booster… Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted before thrusting his arms behind him as the violent burst of flames propelled him forwards.

"GET AWAY!" instinctively she squeezed her eyes shut, already bracing from the impact.

Knowing she was near the trees, Lucy scrambled around in the air for a branch to lift herself up. Having grabbed on, Lucy pulled her arms down with full strength.

A strange silence settled around the mages. _Phew, at least I'm off the ground. That turned out better than I thought… I don't feel Natsu on me unless he did hit me and I died and now I'm in heaven-._

"YOU'RE HORRIBLE, LUCY!" her eyes flew open.

The Exceed was very much trapped between Lucy's deathgrip on his green collar and Natsu's lips which were sloppily stuck on Happy's.

Gray's heart settled like a huge weight has been lifted from upon it and a small smile flitted across his relieved face. _In a moment of Lucy's genius, I'm definitely ahead of these idiots now._

"Well it's too late to go back to Fairy Tail now let's stay at the hotel for tonight. Besides we haven't celebrated Lucy's birthday properly since this morning," Erza said, having finally let Gajeel go instead was stopping Happy and Natsu from killing Lucy for her stunt.

"I think I've had enough of _this_ birthday…" the Celestial mage replied weakly.

* * *

><p>I don't want this fic to become LucyxAll-Other-Male-Chars, I want GraxLu... Lucky Gray to be the only one getting a snog from Lucy xD. But anyways, THANKS FOR READING - it was a really quick chapter and so the standard of it is pretty rubbish, forgive me for any mistakes in it!<p>

**Shaari**


End file.
